It is well known, that squeezable containers having a single evacuating aperture, if turned upside down and squeezed, will evacuate an unknown amount of liquid dependent on how hard the container is squeezed. When it is turned upright, the air rushes into the container through the same opening until the dispensed quanity of liquid is replaced by air.
If valves are employed inside a flexible container, it will operate in an upright position to dispense liquids and, as is known, such devices have many advantageous peculiarities.
However, it has been found that during the handling of ball valve equipped, squeezably operating containers the valves have a particular property: accidental, unintentional leaking and spilling. With regard to this property, the object of this practical invention is to provide a new, better functioning type of ball valve for dispensers and to extend its applicability in a greater sector of trade.
Prior art includes U.S. patents to: Por U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,972, Schwartzman U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,668, Ward U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,833, Hall et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,966, Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,660, and Molineaux et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,250, Schwartzman U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,213.